Aftermath
by devilnightking100
Summary: After Fiore spilled her crush, she and Chiron hadn't seen much of each other. What will happen when Chiron asks to meet her after school? Part of my AU series


_**This is going to be the last AU for a while on account of lack of figured out details and a desire to continue my Legion series(basically the stories not marked AU) Thank you for your continued support.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

Chiron sighed. Ever since Seig's party and that damn truth-or-dare game, Fiore had been avoiding him. He couldn't really blame her, she had been forced to spill her crush in front of everyone, but he never got the chance to tell her his side of things. Putting his books into his locker, the brunette pulled a few more out and closes it before turning.

Right into the center of his thoughts. Fiore rolls back slightly with a gasp and drops her books. "Ch-Chiron." Fiore gasped, blushing slightly.

"Hey, let me help with that." Chiron replied, kneeling down to pick up his best friend's dropped belongings. Handing her the books, he stood straight. "We're headed to the same class anyway, would you mind if I walked with you?" Fiore's blush intensified as she nodded.

The awkwardness was so thick it was almost tangible. Both brunettes traveled in silence as they continued forward. Choosing to take the initiative, Fiore turned her head toward her companion. "Chiron, about Seig's party..."

"Can we talk about that after school? We're almost there." Chiron replied, smiling slightly.

Fiore returned the smile as she nodded. "After school then, I'll meet you out front."

...

School went uneventfully as Caules and Berserker walked out the front door. "Well, pretty sure I blew that test. How about you?" the brunette boy asked. Berserker shrugged before looking around. Calues let out a gasp as she suddenly pulled him into the bushes. "Hey, what the-" his protest was cut off as his girlfriend covered his mouth and pointed with her free hand. Caules looked to Fiore and Chiron talking together, about what happened at Seig's party. "Never took you for the snooping type." the boy muttered, chuckling at his girlfriend's blush.

Over with Fiore and Chiron, both sighed before the former began talking. "Listen, about what happened... I'm sorry if I embarrassed you with what I said."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You spoke the truth and I truly appreciate it." Chiron replied, sitting on the bench next to Fiore.

"But I told everyone that I had a crush on-"

"Truth or dare?" Chiron asked suddenly.

"What?" Fiore asked, caught completely off guard from the question.

"Truth or dare?" Chiron repeated. Did he sound a little impatient?

"T-truth, I guess."

"When did it happen?" was Chiron's question.

"The Middle School dance, our second year." Fiore replied, taking a keen interest in her hands. "My turn, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Chiron replied.

"Alright, tell me about your crush."

 _Must want to know if she can compare._ Chiron theorized. "Well, she's pretty, kind, if a little perverted at times." he listed, wondering if she would catch on.

"Can she walk?" Fiore asked, fingering the hand-rest on her chair.

"No, and she's rather self-conscious about it. That and her chest size." Chiron replied, chuckling.

"Oh, and does she need to be?"

"Really Fiore?" Chiron laughed, tilting his head back. "Well, I see no reason for it. They aren't the biggest in the world, but they are by no means small if that's what you want to know."

Fiore was doing a decent tomato impression by now. "W-well I guess it's your turn."

"You don't want to know her name?" Chiron asked.

"Why would I?" Fiore countered bitterly. She could tell from the way Chiron talked about this girl that he really liked her.

"Oh come on. You asked about her bust, you can ask her name." Chiron teased.

Fiore snapped. "Fine, what's her stupid name?" she demanded. Chiron was smirking. _Chiron **never** smirks._ Fiore thought, on guard and preparing for the worst. Maybe it was that Atilla girl who transfered in not too long ago, or it could be Mordred. Possibilities of what her best friend would say ran through her head.

Right up until she felt a warm pair of lips on hers. The brunette girl's eyes widened. Chrion was kissing her! He pulled back and smiled at the now flustered girl. "What...why?" she stammered.

"Her 'stupid name' as you said, is Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia. Ever since I met her, she's always been my choice." Chiron stated.

Fiore smiled happily. He wanted her. The boy she had liked for so long wanted her. "You'd really choose this crippled girl over anyone else?" she asked hopefully. Instead of answering, Chiron leaned in and kissed her again.

Caules' emotions were mixed. On the one hand, someone was kissing his sister. On the other, _Chiron_ was kissing his sister. Sighing, he turned to Berserker. "We should leave them be." he decided. Berserker nodded as the couple left, letting their friends have their moment.

 _ **And done. What did you guys think? As I said this is going to be the last for a while. I'm working details out on another AU fic, but I wanna focus on my Legion series. Go ahead and check it out. Until next time.**_


End file.
